Light Up My Life
by happybrigade
Summary: Saved her from a dark place I've never had the curse of experiencing. It's kind of nice knowing that I did something right for her, something Freddie couldn't handle. CookxEffy
1. Chapter 1

Two months is usually a very small amount of time for me but I think it is for anyone who is constantly partying. The last two months have been different though because of her, because of him. If Freddie hadn't left her I don't know where I'd be. I would probably be riding naked on a big wheel high as fuck on some sweet pills. That's not the case though instead I'm watching a beautiful dark haired girl sleep while smoking a fag at sunset. I, James Cook, am awake to watch the sunset. Sometimes I wonder if those days of waiting outside her door as she shouted streams of Fuck Off's at me were wasted time I could've been partying but then I remember I saved her. Saved her from a dark place I've never had the curse of experiencing. It's kind of nice knowing that I did something right for her, something Freddie couldn't handle. Effy opens her eyes and looks at me with a curious expression probably wondering why I'm awake so early. Sure enough she asks. "What are you doing awake?"

"I thought it was quite obvious that I was smoking."

She hides under the covers. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Ha." I run and do this complicated jump/spin onto the bed going over her as she screams at the commotion.

"You're a fucker, Ya know."

"I do."

The sleep doesn't last too long before my phone rings and I answer groggily.

"Campbell, this better be good."

She laughs. "Big barbeque tonight at my place, there will be booze."

"Almost good enough would've been better if you realized your big mistake in letting me go and I got to turn you down." I laugh which results in a shoe to the side from Effy who I hadn't noticed had got up and dressed.

"Yeah, well keep dreaming. I've got to go. You better fucking be there."

"Have a good day too." I hang up the phone.

Naomi's barbeque isn't for a little bit so I walk Effy home who needs to take a shower and do all that girly stuff.

I walk towards a "friends" house, hands stuffed into my pockets holding tightly to a crisp twenty because of the chilly Bristol air. My breath is creating puffs of fog and it looks fucking awesome so I start doing it more intentionally. I feel like a little kid but it's a new feeling because I've always been a very immature adult who's known about the party world forever but has never been responsible enough to be good. The thing is I've grown up for Effy because she needed me to be strong for her. It's stupid to be this weird over a girl but when someone needs someone like me it changes your mentality.

I pick up some pills and walk back to Effys, when she walks out she makes me catch my breath which is usual when I see her. Naomi's house is chill. JJ flips some burgers the music is bumping really loud and the pills are making everything I little fuzzy as Effy presses her body tightly into mine. A good hour passes before I sit down and Effy takes up my lap so that we can enjoy an intense make out session. I wrap my arm around her as if I'm protecting her from falling and try to close the gap as closely as possible. The day drones into night but the party is still going but I'm pretty sure JJ snuck off to catch a nap on the couch but I doubt I'll be staying the night. I can't catch a good sleep here without a little action before hand which I know Effy wouldn't do on the couch only a foot away from JJ. I've still got a good few hours of partying left so I down some Gin, smoke some fags, and dance with my girl.

Back at my place things get hot and heavy before I've even opened the door so between kissing I somehow get us into the house and onto my bed. We pass out soon after holding on to each other.

The next morning she's gone and a wave of panic flashes over me like lightning. It's barely ten o' clock; she doesn't even blink till twelve especially after a party. I check my shower and try calling her but she doesn't answer so I run down to her house. When I knock her mom opens and tells me she didn't come home. The chaos goes on till nightfall when I decide to try my house again to my surprise she is outside of my door her eyes like stone, like the old Effy.

"Ay where you've been? I've been out all day conducting a damn man hunt for you." I can't help but get pissed off.

"First off you don't own me so don't talk to me like that. I've been with Freddie he came back and I haven't told him about us but we need to end it."

I feel like a fucking fire has been started in me and I'm burning with fury. That fucking coward can't come back and take her from me. Which shouldn't even be possible since I was the one who fixed her how could think I did all that for her to leave.

"Get the fuck out of here Effy."

She looks at me with pity, a tear barely brimming at her eye which isn't stone anymore. "Now come on Cook don't be like that."

I yell at the top of my lungs and bust my door open. "I said GO!"

I hear Effy outside my door for a few minutes but then I hear her car drive off and I walk outside. The bright street lights guide my walk down the street with some whiskey in my hand. I take a drink in between smoking, almost drowning in hurt. I can't handle this that's why I'm not responsible for anything but having fun which is what I need to do. My trustworthy connect comes through with some good shit that I bought with some money from selling a stolen bike. From there it's a constant party.

The first one is alone in my room with some trippy as fuck hallucinations of purple elephants and talking snowmen. Crazy shit.

The second party is at some girl's lake house that I don't even remember being told about but I found it. It was alright the music was crappy, the booze cheap, and the pills scarce but I did wake up with glitter in my hair so that's a good sign, I think.

By the third day I am running out of energy so I take some painkillers and crash hard. It's a good few days before I hear knocking at my door and Naomi's familiar face. "Open up Cook. Right now or I'll burn the house down."

She sounds pretty bloody serious so I stumble out of bed to be attacked by a stomach pain probably from replacing food with sleep. "I'm coming."


	2. The End

I open the door and Naomi pushes me aside then she starts cleaning up. "Where have you been? I can tell you've been getting into trouble but you sleep like the fucking dead because I've been here for fifteen bloody minutes."

I'm too tired to answer so I just lay back down.

"What happened Cook? We're going to go get some food and you can explain while we eat."

Naomi finishes picking up and we go to grab a bite. I tell her about Effy and Freddie but she doesn't buy that I don't care which is true I don't anymore. At least at the moment I don't. Upon arriving home it hit me like a brick. Fuck Effy, I throw a shoe at my window, scream like a madman, and I end up back against the wall slamming my head back with tears coming down my face.

I guess something went wrong because Freddie is at my door but I'm not ready to open it. I just watch through my window as he knocks then curses, and then yells my name. Five minutes go by, ten okay it must be damn important because I would've left by now.

"Cook I'm sorry. I never planned to get back with Effy I only came to check up on her. Then one thing led to another." I guess he's trying to comfort me by pointing out that he didn't even have to try to get her back, hmm.

"Yeah well it's okay so just fuck off." I start to close the door but it's stopped by his hand.

"I'm leaving tonight. She's much better off with you. She has to be because she's very distant now."

I scream. "What the fuck Freddie! Do you know how long it took her to come out of her room the first time you left? Now I have to restart."  
"I know you will though and that's all I need so I've got to go say goodbye to the fam. Thank you."

He pats me on the shoulder and turns to walk off. Now what am I supposed to do.

"Effy, your mom says you haven't been eating. I brought you some food." I knock on the door again.

No answer.

"I'll leave it at the door and I'm going to go for a walk. Your moms letting me crash on the couch so I'll be back."

I walk around to the back of the house to see though Effy's window. Sure enough she's there looking out down at me. I wave but she just smirks and looks away. I do decide to take a little walk but I end up lying down on the bridge to watch the sky. It turns into a show of oranges and it reminds me of Effy because she brought all these different shades to my black and white life. Maybe this will work out.


End file.
